Three Long Years
by Little-Ciel1165
Summary: John goes to a beach house party and meets a new friend.


**Three Long Years**

"John, come on. The party's awesome!"

John waved off his mates with a small smile and went back to watching the ocean. He couldn't stand large crowds after the fall. Every time he looked into one he hoped that he would see Sherlock but he knew that he was gone.

John was invited to a beach house party by Greg to get him out of his new flat.

John left the house and sat on the back steps after Greg started getting friendly with a younger woman. He felt like he was a third wheel so he left. He did see a few of his old mates from university but they were drunk so they were not being themselves. He didn't want to get drunk because he didn't want to end up like his sister.

When he got outside, he felt the cool ocean breeze on his face, it made him feel better. Watching the ocean made him think of the nights when Sherlock would play his violin. John would fall asleep with Sherlock still playing and it was the only times he would sleep without nightmares and he was very grateful to Sherlock for that. He couldn't go back to his flat without Greg seeing as how he couldn't drive and he was getting busy now with the woman. (I wish I could walk home from here but my damn leg!)

John's leg had been acting up for the last three years but his hand didn't tremble. He has been having nightmares every night since Sherlock...John couldn't even think of the word "died".

John was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and a tall, scruffy looking man with a hollow face walked toward him.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit down with you?"

John jumped out of his skin and turned around. "Oh my god! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry mate but the party is to loud for me so...can I sit?"

The man talked with a Scottish accent that sounded a little fake. "Sure but I'm not very fun." John said with soft smile and moved over a bit. The man smiled back and sat down. John looked at him; he had dark ginger hair and very bright blue eyes. (No, it can't be...nope it's not)

"So why did you come here?" Asked the other man.

"What...why do you ask?"

"You don't look like you are having very much fun."

"Oh, a friend asked me to come but now I can't leave because he is busy with a woman." John said, rolling his eyes.

"I can give you a ride but I parked a few minutes away."

"Oh no. I can't ask you to do that. We only just met each other."

"Well, what if we talk for a bit then we would know each other and then would you let me drive you home?" Offered the other man with a half smile.

"Sure, I'm John. What's your name?" Offered John with his hand out to shake the other man's hand.

"Uh...David,nice to meet you." Replied David, taking John's hand and shaking it.

They sat in silence for a few moments waiting for the other to ask a question.

"So...do you have a job?" Asked John, still looking at the rolling waves.

"No, not really. I'm traveling at the moment but I decided to come home." Said David with a sad look on his face. "What about you?"

I work at a surgery but I don't think it's going well." Said John with a sigh. "What made you want to come home?"

"I left someone behind and never told them how much they meant to me. Why is it going bad at your job?"

"Well, I hope you get to tell this person. I can't focus, my mind seems to want to only see an old friend of mine." Said John, a little choked up.

"Is your friend gone?"

John nodded and looked away from David so he could blink the tears away. John felt a light touch on his shoulder, David had put his hand on him. John smiled at David and he smiled back.

"Do you want to start walking to my car?"

"Sure."

They both got up and started walking up the beach to where David parked.

"Why didn't you tell that person how much they meant to you when you left?"

David sighed. "Because I didn't know I felt the way I do now, then. Sorry that really didn't make any sense."

"I understand, How long have you been away for?"

"Three years, tomorrow." Said David looking at the ground and not John.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of my friend's..."

"Death." Finished David.

David had only walked a few steps when he realized that John was not walking with him. He turned around and seen John on his knees and his face in his hands.

"John!"

David ran back to see if John was okay. John was crying into his hands, he had not broken down like this in a few months but he couldn't stop himself.

"John are you okay? Are you hurt?" Asked David as he kneeled beside John. HIs accent was gone, nw his voice was deep and calming but itself was not calm. John tried to get a breath but he was crying to hard. He looked up when he heard the accent change from Scottish to British. He knew the eyes and the voice but the hair was strange and the face was a little different.

"Sher...Sherlock" John was able to choke out.

"Hello, John."

This only made John worse, now he was sad and confused. Was he going mad or had Sherlock returned from the dead?

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him into his chest. John leaned into his best friends chest until he had calmed down a bit.

"Sherlock...How did you?"

"John, is that really important?"

"No. Who is the person you wanted to talk to?" John tried to keep the sadness out of his voice in fear it was not him.

"That is a very stupid question, John because you know the full well who."

"Me?"

"Yes, of course you."

John pulled away from Sherlock and looked into his face. Now that he really looked he could tell it was Sherlock

CRACK!

John punched Sherlock right to the side of the face.

"Well, I guess I did deserve that but before you do that again, please listen to me John." John nodded even though he wanted to punch Sherlock again.

"John...You were the first true friend I have ever had. You put up with me and I took it all for granted and I'm sorry for that and for leaving you. I should have told you more but thank you."

"Sherlock-"

"I'm not done. John over the three years that I have been away, I have come to realized that I...How do I put this?"

"I love you too, idiot." Said John as he pulled Sherlock's face down to meet his lips with his own. He lightly kissed the taller man so nt to scare him. Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed and his hands found John's hair. He pulled him in closer and made the kiss deeper. John opened his mouth to let Sherlock's tongue meet his. They stayed kissing like this for what felt like forever and longer. They only pulled away from other so they could breath.

"Yes, love you." Finished Sherlock. John stood up and offered his hand to help Sherlock up. He pulled him up and they just stood there smiling at each other. Sherlock lifted his hand to John's face and wiped to tears that were still on his face. John pulled Sherlock into a hug and dug his hands into the back of Sherlock's jacket. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and buried his face in John's shoulder. John pulled away and held Sherlock's hand as they walked to Sherlock's car.

"So are you going to stay ginger?" Asked John as they walked.

"No, it washes out after a few showers."

"Sherlock?"

"Yes,John?"

"Let's go home." Said John as they reached the car. His leg was not hurting him anymore and neither was his heart.


End file.
